


Without Magic

by nicefinalbeam (sparkleboom)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-23
Updated: 2009-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleboom/pseuds/nicefinalbeam
Summary: Nino feels everything Aiba should feel, but doesn't have any reason for it.





	Without Magic

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ Spur of the moment, not perfect, but I'd love to know what you think.

Aiba takes a picture of the Nino he likes best.

Nino's drunk and perfectly happy, showing off his magic and overflowing with pride. It's not an unusual or scandalous event, sure, but Nino's eyes are shining and Aiba can't resist. He'll use it as his scoop for the Utaban recording they have next week. Nakai will hate it, but Aiba doesn't care.

_Look at this incredible person_ , he thinks just before the flash goes off. His cheesiest thoughts are always reserved for Nino.

Sometimes he wishes he didn't say them out loud.

"Nino's always been magical," he says, for example, and knows that he must be somewhat drunk as well. Not that he doesn't mean it, he just hates knowing Nino won't respond.

Aiba doesn't feel important in the grand scheme of things, or at least he hasn't felt that way lately. Once upon a time he was needed, these days he's needed less, and soon enough (he assumes) he won't be needed at all.

In the beginning Jun knew that Aiba was the only other member who truly wanted this life for himself. They were in it together, the two of them promising they'd keep Arashi going, until _Hana Yori Dango_ came along and Jun learned he could make it on his own someday. When it was Sho who felt troubled, University was over, and it was time to make himself known to the public or be labeled as 'the rapper' for good. He and Aiba had enthusiasm for everything and anything they were given to do. Sho was given a position for news casting. Aiba fell behind.

Ohno didn't mean to leave him, but Aiba knows it couldn't be helped. Arashi's leader eventually starred in dramas and exhibitions, even won an award for all his hard work. Aiba believes more than anyone that Ohno deserves what he has now, but it stings more than he would have expected. Somewhere deep down it hurts.

"I'm not popular without magic," Nino says as Aiba helps him outside to the cab. This is the side of Nino he likes the least.

Because Nino feels everything that Aiba should feel, but doesn't have any reason for it. Nino has years worth of dramas and talent oozing out of his pores, friends in high places and a hundred photoshoots to do on his own. Nino has charisma that captures people's attention. Nino's popular all over the world now - he's been to Hollywood, that makes it true.

Nino's not the one who sits with the Shukudai staff reading about meals made for around 100 yen because everyone else is busy, and they've spent too much on the guests' wishes again.

Aiba slips into the cab beside him and promptly takes his hand.

"Okoge no soupu, soupu de Okoge," he sings with his brightest grin. It never fails. Nino whines, but rests his head on Aiba's shoulder.

He doesn't mind that he wakes up at Aiba's place. His only concern is whether he made a fool of himself the night before. He doesn't know about the picture or the cab ride or the whispers in the dark, but he's also forgotten his insecurities and heads to work with a smile. So it's okay.

Nino doesn't snap at people in real situations like he tends to do so well on television, but he's got plenty of negative traits that Aiba can imagine pointing out one by one. Pulling off a white strip of paper, revealing the third worst thing, telling the audience that it's stupid to fall in love with someone who pretends not to know you on the train. Number two, he makes you pay for everything but never puts out. Number one, he cares about you but he never says so at all. Maybe it's not love for him. Somehow that's not as bad as the time he left Aiba to be killed by yankees.

He'd only received a few disapproving glares and a shout from one who seemed angry at the world in general, but Nino had run away - like the coward Aiba _also_ was. How could they suit each other when they were both scared shitless over kiddie stuff?

Probably _because_ they were both scared shitless over kiddie stuff. They could use it as an excuse to cuddle if they wanted to, and Nino was never so prickly that he couldn't accept a hug.

When Aiba sees Nino again, sees him for more than a ten minute interview, they're filming for VS Arashi and winning - Arashi as a team. Aiba would never think of himself as inconsequential when it came to the group as a whole, but he can tell he's fading into the background today without meaning to disappear. He wishes they were playing bank bowling, that way he could fix it.

Instead filming focuses on Matsujun's enemies and Matsujun's girlfriends (and Ohno's choosing the pipes, so he'll be forced to have something to say). Nino's not bothered, but Aiba realizes that he's sticking fairly close, and he never did clear up what he meant about not being popular. When the guests compliment him and he's still shuffling cards at the break, Aiba thinks he has a better understanding.

It's not about Japan's entertainers. They have plenty of fans to be satisfied. It's about home and not work, people and not faces.

"What am I supposed to do?" Aiba asks him when they grab their things and head for the van, "Have I not told you that you're my _favorite_ person?"

Nino surprises him by sitting in his lap, ignoring the driver's warning about seat belts and safety. It's rare for him to be so serious and willing to talk. Aiba makes sure to listen as hard as he can.

"No," Nino says quietly, wrapping his arms around Aiba's neck, "but I love you, so will you quit moping and remember that please?"

"Will you remind me?" Aiba requests. He feels one hundred times more important already.

"Everyday," Nino assures him.

His eyes are shining when Aiba leans in for a kiss.


End file.
